powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep. 1 - Powers Arise Part 1
Powers Arise Part 1 is the first episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge (jtgus version). Plot "Thousands of years ago, the Dino Charge Rangers guarded the earth from the evil Extinctionors, led by Sledge and his wife Poisandra. Sadly, in the final battle between the Dino Charge Rangers and the Extinctionors, neither survived. The only thing left were the Energems, entrusted in the hands of the ancient Dinosaurs. Now, the Extinctionors have escaped their ice prison, and will soon bring destruction on our world. It's up to a group of new heroes to rise up and destroy the Extinctionors forever..." Tyler Navarro says goodbye to his dazed mother. She wakes up and sobs after looking at a picture of her deceased husband, Antonio Navarro. Shelby Watkins gets out of her mother's (Trinity Watkins) car before waving goodbye and walking into the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Riley Griffin drives out on his motorcycle to the forest where he plans on hunting game. Ellis Wright walks outside his apartment to go to work, before driving away in his car. Tyler arrives at Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and walks inside, Ellis following behind him. Tyler walks to the trucks going out to the archeological dig site, and clocks himself in. He gets into one of the trucks while a bored Shelby hides in the back of the truck. Meanwhile Ellis begins to tour a group of museum visitors. Upon arriving at the archeological dig site, Shelby gets out of the back of the truck and pretends like she is supposed to be there. Tyler secretly walks away from the rest of the group, his father's journal in his hand. He begins to search around the archeological dig site, before eventually finding the underground cavern from which his father had disappeared into. Tyler goes down into the cavern and sees a glowing red light at the end of the tunnel. He begins to approach it. Meanwhile Shelby watches the archeologists dig up a fossil of a triceratops. Shelby sees a glowing pink light and is drawn towards it. She picks up the "rock" (Pink Ranger Energem) from the fossils and bonds with it, but one of the archeologists chase after her. She eventually outruns him, but is then pursued by Fury, who tries to attack her for the Pink Ranger Energem. Tyler sees the red pulsing light lodged into a fossilized head of a T-Rex and takes out what he believes to be a rock (the Red Ranger Energem). He bonds with it before going outside the cave. He then sees Fury attacking Shelby, and tries to protect her, but she refuses his help. The two morph into the Red and Pink Dino Charge Rangers. Fury then proceeds to attack Tyler, but he immediately stops himself and mysteriously disappears. By the time Shelby and Tyler get back to the dig site, the trucks have already left. Tyler and Shelby then proceed to walk home. While walking home they meet Riley Griffin, whose motorcycle is lodged under a tree. Shelby and Tyler help him pick up the tree, and their Energems glow as the tree shoots up into the sky. Riley is shocked and Shelby and Tyler begin to leave after alerting him that he dropped something. Riley picks up the Ranger Green Energem and keeps it with himself, bonding with it. The next day the three meet again at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, and learn that each of them work there - Tyler as an intern in the archeological department, Shelby as a cashier in the cafe, and Riley as a busboy in the cafe. They are soon confronted by Ellis Wright (the Blue Ranger), a tour guide at the museum, who takes them to the underground lab of Kendall Morgan. She explains that they each possess an Energem, a magical object that grants the user great strength and power. She shows on a map that when the Energem's are found, the person bonded to them lights up on the map. She says that if all five of the original Dino Charge Rangers are together, they will achieve the full power of the Energems, and be able to create the Dino MegaZord. While the three new rangers look around the lab, Kendall Morgan exclaims as a black dot lights up on the map, indicating that the Black Ranger Energem has been found. To Be Continued...